


约法三章

by kdashmj



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, 偏互攻
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj





	1. 約法三章24

24  
窗外艳阳高照，湛蓝天空穿梭一台飞机掀起层层白云，雁鸟飞过窗前，在翠绿色的树丛中降落。看来，纽约的风和日丽和昨天离开费城时的天气差了十万八千里。  
卧室内的落地窗放下非透光的窗帘，房内的颜色漆黑一片，只有药管上的药水闪着蓝光。Tony睡了半天，昏昏沉沉，似乎感到体温下降许多，甚至有点哆嗦，他睁眼后率先将手腕的点滴拔除，抬头却见Peter拉张椅子坐在床边，双手抱胸，偏着脑袋打瞌睡。  
“Hey……Peter，你怎么没去学校？”  
Peter醒了过来，揉揉眼：“今天是周末呢，不必去学校。”  
Tony轻笑地说：“年纪大了，总分不清何时是周末，反正都忙呢。”  
“Mr.Stark，你感觉如何呢？肚子饿吗？”Peter蹲在床边，伸手探他额头温度。  
“我不饿，但感觉冷……”  
“冷吗？我已将室内温度调高了，还要再高吗？”  
“没事，你上来陪我躺一会。”  
“好的。”  
Peter脱下鞋子钻进被窝里，当手掌触及Tony冰冷身体时，他发出惊叫：“Oh my god！你的手好冰，是不是药效太强？──这样不好，我得把医生找来。”他说完就要翻身跳下床，却被Tony伸长手臂捞回被窝。  
Tony两眼甚至没有睁开：“我的好孩子，饶过那些处理重症的医生吧，他们忙得很。”  
“不，我担心你的身子，一下高烧一下冻成棒冰，这不是好的状况。”  
Tony只觉得发困想睡，揪着他T恤拉扯：“嘘，既然你觉得我像棒冰，那你应该靠近点。”  
男孩听话地张开双臂，将他抱个满怀，一碰触这单薄身子传出的低温，仍然碎念不停：“老天，你的身体真的好冰，这样好吗？要不我去倒杯热茶给你暖暖？”  
“别折腾了，”Tony紧紧挽住他腰间，“我倒好奇，你的体温一直都这么高吗？现在抱起来真舒服……好温暖。”他将脸颊埋进Peter颈脖之间，呼吸轻洒，搔得对方发痒难耐。  
当鼻尖渗入熟悉的小雏菊香味，柔软的躯体互相贴合，Peter的身子形同灌满热能，体温迅速上升，他缩着肩膀有些抗拒：“Mr.Stark……你得离我脖子远一些，很痒。”  
知道对方怕痒，Tony睁开眼轻轻地向上移动，在他耳际旁停留：“这里呢，还痒吗？”软言细语黏腻在耳边，Peter的汗毛不自觉竖了起来。  
“这里也不好，还是很痒。”  
“那这里呢？”Tony缓缓地往他脸颊靠近，距离相近地能让Peter看见每根睫毛的颤抖。男人轻轻啄他的嘴唇，甚至蜷起舌头舔舐那双柔软红润。Peter禁不起诱惑，张嘴迎接，将对方的侵袭含入口中，彼此相互交缠挑弄舌尖。令他感到奇怪的是，Tony身躯寒冷的像冰块，然而软嫩的口腔却比平时来得滚烫。  
“我会把感冒传染给你的……”这句话带上气音，在男孩听来只有性感，毫无警告能力。  
“我恢复很快的，没关系。”  
Peter连忙嘟起嘴贴上去，Tony没有拒绝，甚至带点劲力将舌头推回对方口中，一把夺回主权，他的舌尖爬过那湿嫩的口腔，在敏感的上颚打转，使得Peter浑身发热，欲望像是摇晃过的气泡水，不断滚出汹涌气泡，越叠越高。Peter头晕脑胀却努力克制不触碰任何底线，甚至在心里默背所有数学公式。  
Tony昏昏沉沉，两手攀上对方颈肩，那身温热的身躯此刻成为他的粮食，紧紧揪着不肯放手。房内静谧无声，只有二人唇舌间的缠绵，啧啧作响。不用多久，Peter大口喘气像在冷静，他的下体发胀得难受：“Mr.Stark……我想我不应该再待在这……”  
“Why？你舍得丢下我一个人，让我冷死在被窝里？”  
“不是……”Peter干脆闭眼，拒绝阅读男人眼神中透漏的有机可趁，“现在这个状况不太好……”他坐起身子准备下床，却被男人圈住腰身，动弹不得。虽然Peter拥有蜘蛛怪力，但Tony难得的索求倒成为最难抵抗的枷锁。  
“不太好？现在状况是见鬼的好，嗯……还记得上回你是怎么说的？”Tony亲吻男孩脸颊，装作可怜，“Oh──Don't go Peter，Please？”  
嗯？这不是先前自己对他说的话吗？Peter十分头疼地面对男人犯规的语气与眼神，无法拒绝只得妥协：“好好……我不走，那你得躺过去一点好吗？──还有，请、请不要贴着我……”  
生病的Tony像个麦芽糖般黏人，甚至有点孩子气，男孩只是困扰倒不讨厌，甚至快要让这样的Mr.Stark可爱死了。  
Tony在男孩躺回被窝时，得逞似地伸长手臂一把将他扯到身上，Peter毫无防备地压在男人的躯体上，当那头冰冷的体温与他发烫的身子互相贴合时，男孩全身的血液即刻汇集于两腿之间。尤其Tony只穿着一件黑色背心与薄棉长裤，毫无遮蔽地展露身形。  
二人先前来来去去都只是皮毛接触，如此直接暴露的状况男孩并没有真实体会，他显得兴奋却无比慌张。当他扫过身下男人散着无神的双眼时，不禁开始怀疑先前给Mr.Stark吞的药是不是有问题：“老天……医生是不是拿错特效药了？”  
“嗯？什么特效药？”Tony问道，伸手探入男孩的T恤里头抚摸。  
Peter快被逼疯了，全身的毛细孔都扩张开来，血脉喷张，他流了一身汗，只顾着抬手阻止男人的动作：“Mr.Stark！住手！──Oh No！我真的不能再这样了，我要离开这里。”  
面对突然敞开的大门，一直以来喜欢冒险挑战底线的孩子登时无所适从，正要爬起身又被揪了回去。Tony紧紧攀着他颈肩，啄吻他细致的耳际：“My dear boy，为什么一直想下床？床下有什么比我更吸引人的东西吗？”  
“不是……Mr.Stark，这样我受不了！”几乎是就要投降，Peter开始沉醉这样恶质的引诱之中。  
“受不了什么？啊……因为你勃起了？”Tony的大掌覆上了他腿间精神奕奕的家伙。  
“唔哦！”Peter倒抽口气，持续摇头拒绝，“不行！等你清醒肯定会生气的……不行！”  
“Oh……My dear，你以为只有你一个人在忍吗？每晚你睡在我旁边，我都想要这样做。”Tony从未对他如此直白露骨的调情，男孩备感头晕目眩，情不自禁地吻住不断拨撩极限的男人。二人激烈地拥吻，压抑在喉间的喘息声，登时释放在彼此交错的唇舌之中。Tony顺势抬起一腿扣着Peter的腰间，隔着外裤摩擦二人肿胀的性器。  
“Mr.Stark……”Peter唯一仅有的理智已裂成碎片，随风而逝。他将手探入Tony的棉裤里头，握着那尺寸不小且发烫坚硬的分身，轻轻上下套弄。爱抚的快意由下上窜，Tony闭上眼呻吟了一声。  
Peter毫无经验又紧张地全身冒汗，手边磕磕绊绊扯疼了Tony。来回几次，终于让Tony露出了无奈的笑容。他坐起身径自将棉裤拉下半边，硬挺的性器直接了當地暴露在空气里。Peter一阵慌乱，甚至不知道眼睛该往哪摆，下一秒，他的裤头也被被对方扯下。  
Tony紧紧抱住男孩的腰际，拖着他跨坐在腿上，他注视男孩胀红的脸，抓住对方颤抖的手按在双腿间的性器上：“Touch me，轻点好吗？别弄疼我。”  
“好、好的，Oh my god……”  
Peter咬着唇十分慌乱，他试着放轻手劲，揉捏手中那根火烫的阴茎。Tony垂下眼帘，大掌爬上男孩大腿根部，向上抚摸，最后停留在他的双腿之间。男孩的躯体颤抖一下，十六年来除了自己以外，他从未让别人碰过那个地方，敏锐感官登时放大起来，男人每一次技巧性的搓弄挑逗，像是热能的电流窜走身躯。他甚至能透过分寸上的触感，清楚知道男人手茧的位置。  
Tony抬起手掐着他下巴，啄吻问道：“感觉怎么样？”  
“感觉棒极了，嗯……啊……”  
禁忌压抑了过往所有的亲密时光，像是折磨，没人在意到底过去了多少日子。此时此刻，情欲回荡在二人之间，在彼此来回搓弄的手劲中得到解脱，他们一同陶醉沉沦，试图让对方欢快，却又同样舍不得草率结束，他们的手边动作忽快忽慢，贪婪地想要索取更多……  
Peter的意识全被快意占满，性器顶端流出不少透明液体，沾在男人粗糙的大掌上，转化成温热湿润的润滑，Tony另一手向下钻，捧住男孩底下的囊袋，让它在手掌中来回滚动。Peter身子猛地抖动，任凭酥麻感爬上尾椎，嘴边吐出细碎的低吟，已经无法分心替男人服务，他顾着抬起臀部接纳所有的爱抚。男人的手活就跟他曾经荒唐的过去一样精采，男孩毫无抵抗能力，只能趴在他肩头上喘着气。  
涉世未深的Peter甚至无法支撑太久：“Mr.Stark，我想射了……”  
“No，你得等等我，等等我好吗？”Tony使坏地不让他如意。  
“唔……”他胀红着面颊蹙眉忍耐，就怕一松懈就释放出来。  
Tony一个翻身将他压在身底下，扯去那件碍事的牛仔裤，拖着他白皙大腿缠在腰间，下半身俯去靠拢，让双方火烫的性器触碰在一块，快速地撸动套弄。Peter一边呻吟，跟着节奏挺起腰杆来回摆动，他靠着磨蹭取得快感，他被囚禁在快意之外，他只想要解放。  
“Mr.Stark……Please……让我射……”他两手胡乱扯着Tony的衣服，急躁地想让快感辗压身体。  
“别急，My boy。”Tony揉搓二人相抵的性器，挑弄彼此的敏感处，喘着粗气让自己飞快进入状况。“跟我一起，Peter……Come on……”  
他低头啃咬男孩柔软的嘴唇，在释放的同时发出了好听的呻吟。  
“Oh my god……啊啊……”两道白浊随着高点而释放出去，男人与男孩同样颤抖身躯，直到在彼此的喘息声回复冷静。

结束后Peter赶紧爬起身，清理身上的液体穿上裤子。他转身见Tony沉沉地睡着在床上，他细心地替男人擦拭身体，将棉裤穿回它原本的位置，抬手盖上棉被。Peter搔搔头，一脸懵然取起床头柜上的药──看见说明行的几个字：特效感冒药，有镇定剂之效果，可能产生如同酒醉的后遗症，包括头晕、想吐、耳鸣、四肢无力、性欲高涨……  
性欲高涨？？？男孩吓得差点没把这药袋烧成灰烬。  
他抱头懊悔，不断忏悔：“我的老天……Mr.Stark明明很不舒服，我却干出这种事……”

隔日，Tony确实睡了整整一天才转醒。他睁开眼睛率先确认时间，翻个身便见栗色卷发的男孩趴在床边打吨，两腿跪在地板上。嗯？有床不睡，有地板不躺，跪在地板上？  
Tony伸手摇醒他：“Peter？”  
“嗯……？啊？Mr.Stark，你身体好多了吗？感觉如何？”  
“我好多了，你怎跪在地板上？不上床睡呢？”  
Peter咬着下唇，难以启齿：“Mr.Stark，你不记得昨天的事情吗？”  
“昨天有发生什么事吗？”Tony看见男孩无法直视自己的双眼，加上一些如同酒醉般的片段涌入脑海，他迟疑地问：“你侵犯我了是吗？”  
“不，我没有！”Peter跳起身子，疯狂摇头。  
“我侵犯你了？”  
“呃……也没有。”Peter满是尴尬，低头看向地板，再偷瞄Tony的脸，“我们……互相……互相……”男孩纯洁地不知该怎么说出口，两手在空中毫无意识的摆动。  
“互相……手淫？自慰？自渎？爱抚？打手枪？”Tony直白地替他开了口，还附送好几种说法。  
“啊啊啊啊啊，对啦对啦！真的很对不起，Mr.Stark──我错了，都是那个特效药，我没仔细看医生开这样的药……”  
Tony抓起柜上的药袋一探究竟，沉默一阵。  
“Mr.Stark，I'm sorry……都是我的错，请你别生气……好吗？”即便他是被引诱的那个，他仍自觉承认自己定力太差。  
“Well，昨天这样我算是触法边缘，大概是猥亵未成年，尝试发生性行为未遂，你觉得这样的罪名听起来好吗？”男人声音平稳冷静，听不出任何情绪。  
Peter颓丧低下头：“不好……”  
“是的，非常不好，那你就一个月内不准靠近史塔克大楼。”  
Peter大吃一惊，慌张求饶：“Mr.Stark，我真不是故意的──别这么残忍！一个月太久了！而且并不是不准靠近卧房，是不能靠近大楼？别这样……”  
男人不温不热，对于这些忏悔视而不见：“你太让我失望了，我生个病你就骑到我身上，迟早会出事，你乖乖回家待一个月，咱们以后再说。”  
“哦不，这样不公平……”Peter焦躁又懊悔，他盯着Tony严肃认真的眼神，丝毫不容质疑。他们在房内大眼瞪小眼，终究莫可奈何，Peter只能低下头抓起外套缓缓往门外走去，神情着实令人同情。就在他踏出卧房大门时，Tony悠悠地说：“你不想要一个月见不到我也行，我们交换条件。”  
Peter即刻冲回床边，点头如捣蒜：“好的，什么条件？我都听你的。”  
“一盒甜甜圈。”  
“What？”  
Peter这才看清楚Tony上扬的嘴角，以及刻意扳起严肃表情的取笑：“你……你刚都是骗我的？”  
“不，我是认真的，一盒甜甜圈，怎么样？”  
他摇头拒绝：“No，你看看你，一个小感冒就要躺一天的床，我还能让你吃那东西，不能。”  
“那好吧，我们一个月后再见面。”Tony耍赖地偏头不看他。  
“啊啊啊！Mr.Stark你太过分了！我不管你了！爱吃多少随便你！”  
Peter大吼抓狂，是想不到他的关心约束竟被对方当成交换的筹码，他气得就要夺门而出，随后便被Tony一把扯了过去，Peter踉跄朝床边栽去，倒卧在小雏菊的香味中。  
Tony将他拥在怀里，双唇贴在耳畔，沙哑低沉的嗓音像是歌曲般动听迷人：“My boy，你不管我了，我该怎么办呢？──只好吃甜甜圈吃到暴毙，然后死在实验室的钢铁装甲里面。”  
堂堂一名花花公子，更是扛着核弹冲向虫洞的Iron Man，竟对着一名未成年装可怜装无辜，复仇者的同僚们大概宁可相信自己能徒手掰断美国队长的盾牌，也无法相信这样的画面。  
Peter胀红着耳根，终究拗不过自己的Old Man：“吃一个。”  
“那你二十九天后再来见我。”  
“二个……”  
“一个跟两个有差别吗？”  
“两个半……”  
“好吧，看在你这么宠我的份上，另外半个留给你，成交。”  
“Mr.Stark，你是个成年人，不能老是……唔……”  
Peter口中的成年人，拗到自从瓦甘达回来后再也吃不到的东西，心情极好地紧紧拥吻他的小爱人，并且成功转移男孩的专注，直到他喘着粗气，承受不住诱惑，抵着发胀的裤档飞奔客厅。卧房传来Tony得逞的笑声，开怀畅快。客厅明亮光线折射在男孩身上，衬得他的耳朵更加红润，却也不自觉也跟着笑了。  
却也不自觉也跟着笑了。


	2. 約法三章29

29  
就在Tony与Natasha结束通话的凌晨，天空都还没亮起光芒，那身金红色的装甲就从纽约北区飞到皇后区上空，直到推进器在某间小公寓的窗户边停留。  
Tony抬手敲了几声玻璃，卧房意料外地毫无反应，他擅自打开窗户跳进去，就像以前那样。男孩房间的味道跟记忆如出一辙，有点薄荷和青草的香味，只可惜他扑了个空。Peter并没有乖乖待在房间，甚至连战服也躺在床上没带走。该死的，他这个时间不好好睡觉还能去哪里？Tony拿起手机正想拨通电话，突然想起Peter心情烦闷时会去晨跑，便将电话收在口袋，启动装甲飞越在皇后区的天空。  
好吧，Tony把皇后区的都市和郊区绕了个遍，就是没见到男孩慢跑的身影。他只得转个弯，朝史塔克大楼飞去。  
Tony两脚踩上大厦顶楼，一路走向住宅客厅，将血边装甲收进胸前的反应炉内，他满脸倦容，心情郁闷。不一会，走到客厅坐在沙发上，心想这段日子的冷战应该有让Peter好好反省了吧？他抬手开启虚拟屏幕，调出蜘蛛战服Baby监控画面，却发现使用纪录停留在战服被没收的那一天。  
“又来了，不穿上Daddy给你的衣服，是表示你在闹脾气吗？”  
Tony擅自下定论后关闭监控画面，抬手搔乱头发，烦闷至极。突然，他身旁的蓝色屏幕放大再缩小，沙沙跳了几下，Tony转头看去，那画面是大楼四面八方无死角的实时投影，他还在思考系统是否故障还是其他原因，就被其中一小格不断闪烁的影像吸引视线──那是第十五层楼住宅区的楼梯口，一道黑影蜷卧在门口处。  
“Friday，”他将画面放大，抬手指着，“这是什么？”  
“Boss，那是Peter。”  
“What？妳怎么不提醒我？”  
“你已取消Peter所有的权限，对我来说他跟你没有任何关系。”她说得毫无感情。  
Tony沉着面容：“他在那里待多久了？”  
“三天前开始，每天晚间十点到早上七点。”  
“坏女孩，我不记得把妳的敏锐度调这么低，”Tony指责地说，“就算是闲杂人等在门外徘徊妳也会发出警告，妳在想什么？”  
“我在想，让Peter等待的时间长一点，你会比较容易心软。”她说得有条有理。  
什么状况？他的AI自从接触Peter后越发古怪，Tony打定主意得找时间全数升级她的软件。他懒得再碎念下去，飞快地走往十五层楼，一把推开那扇铁制大门。  
Tony看见Peter曲着膝盖，那头栗色卷翘搁在手肘上头，倚靠墙壁睡得深沉。他无声靠近，蹲在男孩身旁。那张脸蛋此刻毫无伤痕，干净得像是件艺术品。好似那场要命的爆炸事件，只是该死的噩梦一场。  
Tony看不见自己此刻的眼神，透露出无限的不舍及柔情。他情不自禁伸出手，揉揉那团在梦中都会摸到的蓬松卷发。当发间传来一阵熟悉地触摸感，Peter缓地抬头，两眼眨了几下，直到看清楚眼前正蹲在身边的人是谁，他的双眸定格般伫然不动，彷佛还在梦境没清醒。  
Tony轻声地问：“你在看什么？”  
“看你是不是还在生气。”  
“那你看出来了吗？”  
Peter没说话，低头沉默缓缓站直身子：“I'm sorry……Mr.Stark.”话语落尽，一颗颗大豆般的泪珠奔腾而出，男孩的脸颊淌下汹涌的泪水，“I'm so sorry……”  
Peter压抑一个月以来的思念与歉疚在此刻崩塌，如同洪水般冲破河堤，他绷着身子泣不成声，将脸埋在手掌心。Tony听见Peter抽泣哽咽的声音，心都要裂成碎片了，也不想询问他有没有好好反省，敞开双臂一把将他抱个满怀。  
“I'm so sorry……I'm so sorry……”  
投入小雏菊的怀抱中，Peter将所有委屈都倾诉在里头，他紧紧揪着Tony衣襟不放，情绪溃堤哭得乱七八糟，无法控制。Tony感到心痛，他只是要他反省，并不是想刻意折磨他让他难堪，然而此时却不由自主地感到自责。  
“Mr.Stark……呜呜……我为……呜呜……我的失信，道歉……嗯呜呜……”  
“好，我知道。”Tony的心全堵在一块，大掌覆上男孩卷翘的脑袋，将他圈在怀里。  
“I'm sorry……呜呜……请你原谅我……呜呜……”  
“Okay，我原谅你。”Tony亲吻他的卷发，“我接受你的道歉。”他安慰道，一边拥着男孩持续抽蓄的身子，收起臂膀更加箍紧了些。  
“Mr.Stark……以后……呜呜……”男孩激动得连一句话也说不完整，“我不在……你……呜呜身边……你要好好照顾……呜呜……自己……”  
“What？？？”Tony竖起眉毛，抬手拉开Peter，“你说什么？”  
男孩泪流满面哽咽地说：“呜呜……呜……你不是跟我……分手了吗？”  
“我从没这样想过！”Tony惊愕地喊叫，“你的脑袋瓜都在装什么？！”  
Peter揪着袖子抹着脸，却阻止不了溃堤的眼泪持续奔腾：“我联系不上你……呜呜……也没有权限进入大楼……Karen更被取消交涉……Old Man监督程序也关闭了……我想……你若不是想……分手……怎么会……呜……”  
这么一听，Tony似乎终于觉得他做得太过火了，他闭上眼深深叹口气：“我从没这样想，很抱歉让你有这样的想法。”  
Peter睁大了眼，不可置信地问：“真的吗？”  
“真的，我只是想让你好好反省，并不想分开的好吗？”Tony掐着Peter的肩头用力摇晃一下，“谁允许你有这样的想法？”  
Peter眼神无辜：“I'm sorry……我没有其他交往的经验，我，我以为……这样就是要分开的意思……？”  
那双眼睛清澈单纯毫无杂质，表示男孩这个月以来都以为自己失恋了吗？  
“我的老天……”Tony再次将他抱在怀里，不敢想象Peter这个月是怎么过日子的。  
“所以……我们……”他哽咽地紧紧揪着男人的外套，小心翼翼再次确认，“没有分开对吗？”  
“没有，现在没有，以后也不会有。”  
“太好了……”Peter松一口气，脸上挂着眼泪鼻涕却笑得真挚快乐，没一会又开始啜泣。  
“喂……别哭了，老天！你想用眼泪淹死我吗？”Tony嫌弃地碎念，双臂仍然没有松开。  
“I'm sorry……我本来不打算哭的，我平常不是这样，只是想到跟你分手我就……”  
“停，我不要再听到那两个字，三秒钟内把这两个字从你的字典中删除，甚至连拼音也给我忘记！”Tony严肃下令，抬手拉开男孩不断使劲擦拭眼泪手臂，简直要把眼睛擦出火来。  
男孩稍微挣扎一会，低头嘀咕：“太好了……分手礼物，没派上用场。”  
“What？”Tony蹙眉不解，“谁要那种东西？这年头分手流行还送礼物吗？”  
“我不知道……”Peter搔搔头，慌张地说，“May以前跟Uncle Ben吵架，Uncle Ben都会送礼物讨她欢心，我只是想……或许这个礼物能让Mr.Stark回心转意。”  
虽然分手礼物这个名词让Tony非常讨厌，甚至想用掌心炮把这个礼物轰成碎片，但男孩渗着泪诉说礼物的用意，他感到满满的柔情堆积在心窝处，不禁好奇地问：“我可以看看是什么吗？”  
Peter摇头拒绝：“不，不送了，很晦气……我不想分手的，我要把它丢了。”  
“嘿，那是我的礼物吧？谁准你丢了？”  
Tony伸手在男孩身上所有的口袋中搜寻目标，Peter觉得发痒，东闪西躲，他终于在外套的内袋摸到一只小巧的墨绿色绒毛盒。  
“别看了，”男孩突然感到难为情，伸长手想把礼物收回，“反正也不是什么名贵的东西。”  
Tony摆手阻止他，随后直接打开盒子──礼物的本身一体成形，闪烁着银色的光，倒映在他深邃的瞳孔里头。他的动作停摆了好几秒，天才般的脑袋登时堵在一块。  
那是一枚精致低调的亮面银色领带夹，上头雕刻着漂亮的雾面螺旋纹路，基本款，质感通透滑顺，适合所有花色样式的领带与西装。  
“你……你怎么？你注意到了？”  
Peter揉揉发酸的眼睛，对于这个问题有些迟疑：“是的，……我注意到了……你先前总是配戴一只金边横条纹的夹子，但前阵子你常常做出这样的动作……”他模仿男人遗失领带夹后无意识的举止，抬手下压领带中央部位，来回数次。  
“你遗失的那个，应该是……你父亲的东西吧？”  
Tony没接话，他确实有保留许多父亲的物品，包括睡衣、文具用品、笔记本以及西装配件，那只金边领带夹是母亲生前送给父亲的礼物，父亲不论何时都佩戴着。相比之下，它比单纯的遗物更加有纪念性。以至Tony的衣柜琳琅满目，唯独就是没有备用的领带夹，只因夹子本身交叠着双重回忆，无可取代。  
Peter见Tony垂着眼，凝望领带夹陷入沉思，那张俊脸面无表情，使得男孩无法判断这样的礼物他到底喜欢还是不喜欢？不自觉紧张地想把它拿回来：“Mr.Stark，把这东西还我吧……你应该会想戴个更好的。”  
Tony揪住他的手，将小盒子收进口袋里，表情显得冷漠，但语气已经出卖了他：“My dear boy，虽然我讨厌分手礼物这个词，但这份礼物我很喜欢。”  
Peter松了口气，上扬的嘴唇被抿成一直线，对于礼物能顺利讨对方欢心感到欣喜。他垂着眼，习惯性地揪着衣襬，才注意到男人此时仅穿一件白色衬衫与薄外套，领口的钮扣只扣了一半，健挺的胸口若隐若现，身上的鲜花香味似乎比以前更加明显，不知怎地他突然一阵赧然，耳根红润滚烫。Peter想说些什么，发射器的计时响了哔哔声，他才恍然地回过神来──这是连续三天内，他坐在这里等待时所设定的提醒。  
“Mr.Stark，我得去上课了……”  
Tony没有反应只是盯着他，Peter伫立原地一会，径自弯身背起书包，语气谨慎地问：“我……放学还可以来找你吗？……如果你没空的话就算了。”  
“你知道我很忙的，”男人刻意扳起了脸，双手抱胸，“不过你可以传讯给我。”  
“哦，好的。”Peter走没几步，又回了头，“Mr.Stark，我还没有你的新号码。”  
“我会传讯告诉你。”  
Peter肩膀垂落下来，有些失落自己又得等待，但想想至少Tony已经原谅他了，对于言归于好的情侣之间应该保有怎样的距离比较安全，他没经验也不清楚，只是害怕误触地雷。他乖乖地点头提醒对方：“好吧，那……你要记得哦。”  
Tony盯着男孩背着书包走往出口处，走廊的路途不远，却频频回头了两三次，就当Peter踏入楼梯口之中时，日光灯突然熄灭，被黑暗包围的男孩抬头还来不及反应，天花板上的监控突然闪了好几道白光，他登时眼花撩乱，随即被人一把扯了出去，鼻尖又传来那股鲜花香味。  
“你个傻孩子怎么就这样走了？”Tony低沉的嗓子凑在耳边。  
“啊？可是……我得上课了。”男孩揉揉眼睛，敏锐的视力尚未恢复，只看见Tony化成一道模糊的影子。  
好吧，不解风情又毫无情调的男孩，Tony得好好教育一下。  
“我们一个月没见面没说话，你满脑子竟然只想着要上课？”Tony将Peter压在墙边，落下浅碎的吻由耳根滑至脸颊，温热的呼吸搔着男孩的感官，他情不自禁张嘴想索吻，却被男人闪了开来。  
“说些好听的让Daddy听听。”  
“我……”意乱情迷的Peter脑袋一片空白。  
“给你点提示，”Tony低头蹭着他的鼻尖，压低嗓音沙哑而动听，“我很想念你。”  
Peter正要说话，手腕上的发射器又哔哔地发出声音，他才低下头就被对方就掐住了下颚。Tony有些焦躁地问：“你只有一个答案，快告诉我，你也很想念我。”  
“我很想念你，Mr.Stark。”  
“很好。”  
Peter利落地关闭提醒，敞开双臂攀上Tony的颈肩，踮起脚尖，主动献上自己的吻，轻轻啃咬着对方的唇端，他稚嫩的声音登时黏腻起来：“我想你，好想你，想你想得快发疯了……”  
“My boy终于有点长进。”  
Tony的夸奖还在耳边回荡，Peter那头卷翘便被紧紧扣着，紧接而来的吻强势凶猛，他张开嘴接纳对方肆意的攻略，他再没办法说任何话，甚至连好好呼吸都显得困难起来。他被小雏菊香味包围，与对方的舌尖搅在一块，一个月以来的思念随着男人的热情一同倾泻，他们抱在一起吻得激烈忘我，舔拭翻搅对方口舌之间每一处角落。  
Tony充满占有性的吻疯狂掠夺Peter的意识，他从未体验这样霸道却充满柔情的索取。二人拥在一起砸进电梯内，相叠在一起的双唇如同吸铁般舍不得分离，嘴角滑落的银丝，还有逐渐混浊的呼吸，已分不清楚到底属于谁──  
男人一只手拥着男孩的腰间，腾出另外一手在空中捞半天，终于按下最高楼层。上升的透明玻璃映着东方天空，缓和升起金黄色的光芒，像在宣告美好的晨曦来临。阳光溅洒在电梯内互相交缠的身子，周围温度随着二人的热吻持续升高，他们贪婪地吸取对方一切的美好。  
Peter已失去了思考能力，他的力气彷佛就要被口中的热情剥夺而去，Tony恨不得一口将他吞下，唇舌掩没他发出的细碎低吟，带着惩罚的意味将他的唇啃得红肿。  
叮一声，电梯抵达最高楼层后开启闸门。二人踏出电梯仍然舍不得结束这场角力，栖身在彼此双臂之中，一路碰碰撞撞互相扯着对方的衣服。他们一同失去理智，他们想为彼此疯狂，只为和好如初的这一刻──  
“Friday，开门。”  
“Yes sir.”  
客厅大门迅速敞开，男人抱起了男孩，任凭他蜷起的双腿缠在自己腰线上，Peter偏过头趁机呼吸，提醒地说：“……Mr.Stark……我还没脱鞋……”  
“现在这个时候你还管有没有脱鞋？”他继续用嘴堵住Peter这张不解风情的嘴巴，加深了吻的力道，脚步踉跄在客厅移动。他们腾不开视线注意路况，一同砸坏了客厅内的花瓶跟台灯，玻璃碎裂一地。  
“Mr.Stark……别踩到……”  
“你闭上嘴。”  
男孩攀在Tony身上根本搞不清楚方位，直到二人撞上厨房的餐桌，他被男人一把抱上桌面，嘴边的吻仍然持续不放。Peter两手支撑身体，摸到了一瓶伏特加，他偏头喘气：“你喝酒了？”  
“没有，那是科技会厂商送的。”Tony将那瓶酒推到一边，表情玩味起来，“虽然关闭Old Man监督程序，但我乖得很，可是一滴酒也没沾──你要怎么奖励我？”  
Tony漂亮的大眼睛像在期待，Peter思考了会，便被对方含住耳垂，他身子颤抖一下，酥麻感攀上头皮，完全无法分心思考何谓奖励：“……你想吃甜甜圈吗？”  
男人失笑无奈道：“你还是闭上嘴吧。”他再次低头吻住Peter，蜷起舌尖挑弄他柔软的口腔，随即抱紧那身健挺的窄腰，迈出脚步。


	3. 約法三章-30

30  
湖泊。  
一湾恬静透明，清澈见底，碧绿色的湖面漾不起一丝涟漪，水面如镜。它不似海水湛蓝，却映着苍穹浩荡的流光，彷佛将空中闪烁的星体都收进了波光粼粼的光芒之中。男孩终于回到岸边，他被男人拉进湖泊，激起了热烈的水花。

当二人进到卧房，Peter被一把丢上床，登时被浓郁的鲜花香味团团包围，他这才恍然回神：“Mr……”  
Tony将他压在床上，用嘴堵住他想说的话，一只手在他身去上来回抚摸。吻来得又猛又急，Peter偏头大口呼吸，终于找到空隙离开那人的箝制，而身上的外套早已不翼而飞。他浑身发热，屈膝抬臂抵开与男人之间的距离，结结巴巴慌张地说：“MMMMM……Mr.Stark……你你你……上次说，这个举动叫做猥亵未成年……”  
Tony仍然在他说话的同时疯狂地索吻，Peter左闪右闪，试图让他恢复一点理智。  
“我说过了吗？──哦，好像说过。”Tony耸肩不在乎，“看在我差点失去你的份上，别报警抓我好吗？”  
“可可可可是……约法三章之一，你忘记了吗？”犯了错才被原谅的男孩，乖巧地十分扫兴。  
“我不会做到最后，所以不算违背那个约定。”  
Tony已经毫无畏惧，抬手扯下男孩的T恤，大掌一伸插入他凌乱的卷发，细碎的吻一路由耳际落下锁骨，直到他白皙胸口上凸起的一道深刻伤痕纳入了视线，才让Tony稍微冷静下来。他抬手抚摸那道伤痕，落下的指尖像是羽毛轻盈又仔细，彷佛要将这道痕迹刻在脑海里。  
“这玩意差一点就让你死了，差一点你就把我独自留在这个世界上。”Tony冰冷的语气毫无温度，像在阐述一件无关紧要的事情。  
“我……我没事的。”这段足以撕裂心肺的句子让Peter感到惶恐，他敞开双臂拥抱他，抬起脸不停地胡乱亲吻，“我还活着，我会一直活着。”  
Tony没再说话，嘴唇摩娑男孩的眉心，手指伸进他的衣服里面画圈，湿漉的唇舌舔过每一寸肌肤，在他洁净的躯体上留下数个痕迹，像是在作记号，不让任何东西能夺走他。  
“Mr.Stark……”Peter浑身发热喘着粗气，在破碎的喘息中呼唤对方。  
Tony解开他下身的牛仔裤头，缓慢脱下它，剥除的举动让男孩失去理智，伸出两手扯开他的白色衬衫，使得衬衣上的钮扣被甩出去两三颗。Tony弯身亲吻男孩胸前的顶点，舔拭啃咬，大掌覆上他双腿间精神奕奕的东西，Peter倒抽口气，喉结滚了一下。  
“你的家伙仍然每晚都在想我吗？”  
“它……它一直都只想你一个人。”男孩红着耳根，倒也坦白诚实。  
“Good，专情的孩子值得我给它一点奖励。”  
Peter还来不及问是什么奖励，男人已脱去他仅有的遮蔽，让他一丝不挂地躺在床上。他的身体很完美，白皙干净，年轻而富有弹性的肌肉，在紧张时总会绷出漂亮的线条。Tony垂眼欣赏，兀自解开下身的裤头，金属皮带扣环发出脆响，在空气中弹出情欲的奏章。他将双腿间早已硬得发烫的性器暴露在空气中，一把抓起男孩，让他坐起身子与自己平视。  
“上回，我病得胡里胡涂，老实说干了什么我没太多印象，你呢？记得吗？”  
“我记得。”  
“让我恢复记忆吧。”  
Peter吞咽了下，抬手摸上那根份量不小的阴茎，温度热得烫手，他轻轻地上下套弄。Tony闭上眼享受起来，伸手同样覆上对方双腿之间的性器，缓慢且温柔。他们凑近了对方，讨了一个湿润深情的吻，在喘息之中一同享受这场单纯的性爱过程。  
要是从前的床伴们得知，什么Play都玩遍的Tony Stark，此时竟然一丝不挂地替他心爱的男孩手淫，大概所有人都会吓得从世贸大楼往下跳。Tony发挥了花花公子的技巧，光是使用指头与掌心，便能折磨男孩咬紧下唇，一边摇头而喘不过气。  
Tony啃咬他细致的耳垂，吐出温热的呼吸：“Do you like it？”  
“Yes……”  
男人低下头亲吻Peter，俯下身子将他压进柔软的床铺。男孩经不住过于刺激的爱抚，皮肤早已浮出薄汗，张着嘴不停地换气呻吟。  
“我们只有做到这样吗？──告诉我，My boy。”  
Tony期待先前两人之间还有更深入的举动，只是一时没想起来。男孩头晕目眩，体温炙热且滚烫，喘着气说不上完整的句子：“还有……磨着……我们互相……磨……”  
话还没说完，Tony一把抬起男孩的大腿，顺利让它缠在自己的腰线上。彼此双腿间的性器触碰在一块，Tony摇摆臀部缓慢磨蹭，双方的肉柱溢出了前液，又硬又烫却湿润彼此的敏感带，每一根凸起的青筋与脉络都在摩擦之下带起强烈的愉悦。  
“是这样吗？嗯？你喜欢这样吗？”  
“喜……喜欢……嗯……”Peter闭紧嘴巴，努力克制不由自主的呻吟。  
“喊出来，我想听。”Tony将二人的硬挺圈在掌心，配合腰部摆动来回搓弄。  
“……老天……Mr.Stark……啊……”男孩早已意乱情迷，本能地跟着节奏挺动。  
“叫我的名字，别扫兴。”  
“Tony……”  
“Good.”Tony满意地张嘴亲吻，灵活的舌头探入男孩柔软的嘴里吸吮不放。他刻意拉长了步调，控制男孩的压抑与痛苦，辗转而不让他释放，Peter咬牙承受着全部的拨撩，像是一根漂亮的金属弦，在乐器上收得很紧，Tony只要轻轻一摸就会发出美妙的声音，随时会因为快感的冲击而断裂。  
Peter喊道：“我想射……”  
“No，你得等等我──擅自高潮是很失礼的。”  
“不行──好想射……”他不断摇头喘息，发出窒息的渴求。被男人尽情抚弄的阴茎又胀又热，强烈的畅快就要濒临巅峰。Peter不由自主勾起双腿缠着Tony，手掌着急地覆上两人的双腿之间，胡乱地抚慰却抓不到要领的节奏。没一会，Tony使坏地松开手新，挺着腰杆顶弄男孩的手掌心。  
“My boy，别顾着自己爽，Daddy也很需要你。”  
羞耻两个字早已被Peter丢去云霄之外，他就在Tony面前自行抚慰，他被强烈的欲望淹没，任凭顶端湿漉漉地流出委屈的黏液，沾黏在他或Tony身躯上。Tony欣赏身下的男孩被卷入情欲的漩涡，两手圈住两道分寸快速撸动，那漂亮的眼尾发了红，喘着气备受煎熬的模样令人更想欺负他。Tony不觉跟着挺起腰间配合节奏前后摆动，吻住Peter的嘴，把他的呻吟吞食入腹。  
男孩的双手未经风霜，沾染着性器上的体液，湿滑软嫩，眼眸因过于刺激的快感迷茫而涣散，他的样貌纯真又青涩，正在自己眼前忘情自渎，这样的画面即便是阅人无数的Tony都感到血脉喷张。他咬伸舌头舔了嘴唇，发出了沙哑地沉的呻吟，性感又色情。  
可惜男孩的手技终究还不纯熟，急躁地抚慰像是隔靴搔痒，时间一长，男人终于被拨撩的失去耐心。  
“这里……”Tony地挪动位置，诚实暴露自己的敏感带，“快点，Peter……”  
来回搓弄几次，Peter似乎掌握了节奏，难得控制主权的他笑得有些坏心，“这样吗？──Tony……你喜欢这样对吗？”  
Tony垂下眼睛，额头滑过一滴汗珠，笑道：“这方面你倒是学得很快。”  
他低头亲吻他，挺着腰杆将阴茎往他手里送，很捧场地发出渴求：“My dear boy，让我射好吗？……快点！”  
Peter早已按耐不住，猛地加速手边的力道，顺利让让快感渗入脊椎，掀起波澜淹没二人的理智，他腾开一手拥抱男人结实的肩膀，张嘴咬了上去。  
“啊……”终于，两道白浊从火热的顶口喷发，他们被肆意的畅快疯狂辗压，一同呻吟颤抖身躯。他们在高潮之中持续吞食对方，把彼此禁锢在怀抱之中，像是要大声倾诉──自己属于对方。  
  
“我上课要迟到了！”这是Peter在恢复理智后吐出的第一句话。  
Tony还没来得及替他擦拭干净，男孩已侧身翻下床，飞快穿上T恤及裤子。  
“Emm……我觉得你今天应该要请个假。”Tony拉起西裤扣上皮带，一派轻松。  
“为什么？”Peter跳进浴室后见到镜子里的自己，“啊啊啊啊！”猛地大叫起来，“Mr.Stark！你之前说过不会在衣服以外的地方做记号的！”  
Peter双手抱头十分苦恼，只因他雪白的脖颈已经布满红紫色的印记。  
“Well，我好像又发烧了，刚做了什么全没印象。”男人躺卧床铺装作一脸难受，无赖地佯装失忆。  
男孩欲哭无泪：“天气开始热了！你要我戴围巾吗？我要怎么回家？”  
“我不介意你随便掰个理由留在这里，我想……May也不会介意。”  
Peter坐回床边，把衣服领子拉到脸颊旁，扁嘴的模样让Tony忍俊不禁：“别生气，我害你没办法上课，”他伸长手将男孩抱在怀里，“你倒可以陪我去上班。”  
Peter似乎觉得这个主意不错，哭丧的眉心松懈下来：“真的吗？我可以去参观复仇者基地吗？”  
“可以。”Tony轻吻他干净的鬓角，发出暧昧的声调，“你更可以在我的办公室内……做一些不违反约法三章之一的事情。”  
Peter的脑袋瓜登时浮现出许多限制级的画面，摇头拒绝：“No……这样不好。”  
Tony畅快地大笑：“Okay，我想我可以教你怎么替我系领带，再帮我用这份礼物夹好它。”  
他取起那个小盒子，亲吻男孩的手背，垂下的睫毛在眼窝处折出两道影子。  
二十多年来，他搁在胸前的始终只留给父亲与母亲，像是将寄托的回忆带在身边的无可取代。然而遗失的，彷佛是上帝的安排再赐与的礼物，它能与这份独特的执着不分轩轾，值得你再将它搁在胸前二十年。  
他看见男孩的眼眸被阳光浸染成温暖的色调，像是初夏的风，吹在身上的温煦舒畅，再听见他用那仍然稚嫩的嗓音，带着上扬的朝气，轻声回应：“好的，Mr.Stark。”


	4. 約法三章-42

42  
回到卧房的二人并没有持续方才严肃的话题，Tony神色自若地脱下外套衬衫，身上挂着一件白色背心，他揉揉发丝站在落的床前，欣赏窗外的风景，看见高耸的绿叶被微风吹动而摇曳。Peter撑着右脚跳了几下，率先抬手脱下外套，再跳几下往进浴室靠近。  
男人回头撇一眼，感到画面逗趣，忍不住扬起嘴角，方才沉闷的情绪一扫而空，他跟着踏进浴室，一同盥洗一番。  
“Mr.Stark，”Peter拉了他的衣角，“你在生气吗？”  
“生什么气？”  
男人显露的神情与语气，男孩放松不少，缓慢移动坐在床边，他抬起腿苦恼该如何避开伤势脱下牛仔裤时，Tony倒是无声靠了过来，他在Peter的身前停下脚步。而男孩抬头看他，清澈的眼眸单纯又无辜。  
“十七岁的礼物。”男人性感的嗓音在耳边缭绕，“想要什么？”  
Peter抿了嘴唇：“应该是我问，你想送我什么？”  
“你想让我送什么，我就送什么。”Tony凑近他耳畔，“或者说，你想要我做什么，我就做什么。”  
男孩率先抬手揪着Tony手臂，站起身子，接纳了男人的热烈注视，他们距离相近，连细微的呼吸都喷洒在彼此的皮肤上。  
“我脱不下牛仔裤，”男孩耳根红润，羞涩却大胆，“帮我个忙。”  
Tony蹲下身子解开对方的牛仔裤裤头，将脸靠近张开嘴咬住底下拉链头，缓缓地往下拉。这样的画面充斥性诱惑，满是张力的冲击，对于一名刚成年的孩子来说，足够让双腿间的家伙肿胀起来。  
Tony脱下男孩的裤子，倒是温柔避开那只骨折的脚踝。他将Peter安置在床上，单手撑着面颊：“告诉我，My boy，你对男人之间性爱的看法是怎样？”  
Peter疑惑地问：“什么看法？”  
“我的意思是──”Tony笑得自然不扭捏，好似这个问题就像吃饭一稀松平常，“你想上我，还是被我上？”  
二人交往满一年，从未正视这个问题，如今男人将它摊在阳光下，因为他知道自己不是唯一一个想进攻对方的人。  
男孩耳根红润延伸两颊，肯定地说：“我是男人，所以……”  
“Oh，所以你想要上我？”Tony浅笑，一个翻身将他压在身下，“真是令人兴奋。”  
“可是我没有经验，”Peter有些慌张，“而且我的脚还没复原，我怕──。”  
“我喜欢你没有经验。”Tony理解地说，“所以，第一次让咱们愉快一点，留下一个好回忆。”  
Peter点头同意：“Okay……”  
“今天你可以做中学，咱们玩一场指导游戏，下回验收成果。”  
Peter还来不及问什么是指导游戏？Tony已俯下身子贴上他有些发热的躯体，他张嘴亲吻，将舌根滑进他柔软的嘴里，毫无保留舔咬起来，在口舌之间互相追逐。Tony轻抚男孩胸前的顶端，手指在上头画圈后再轻轻捏住，Peter感到麻痒刺激，同样伸手探入男人的衣服里面。  
Peter思考不了太多，遵照本能地享受男人在身上烙下细碎的吻以及抚慰。Tony的唇舌从那细致的颈肩慢慢往下，绕过胸前的凸点，在肚脐边留下一个印记。他感觉男孩揪着的手劲渐大，呼吸厚重，随之他脱下Peter的黑色底裤，甚至没用手抚慰那精神奕奕的分寸，俯身低下头一口含住它。  
“啊……”Peter浑身一凛，仰起脖子倒抽口气，脸蛋胀红彷佛想挣扎，白皙的脚指头蜷曲起来，他沦陷在Tony柔软湿润的口腔。  
下体猛烈的感触前所未有，男孩的手指插入Tony的发丝，脑袋胀满巨大的快意，不断呻吟好像失去了意识，整个身子犹如一张弓，在男人高超的口技中渐渐满弦。  
“Mr.Stark……不，我的天……啊……”Peter一句话说得支离破碎，这声尊称倒让Tony起了坏心眼，嘴边猛力吸吮啃咬，舌头拨弄顶端的小洞，发出啧啧水声。纯情的男孩支撑不了太久，拱起腰肢就要迎接高潮，却让身前的人狠狠地掐住，使得企图冲破意识的快意得不到释放。  
“不！放手──Mr.Stark……放手！”男孩胀红耳根，蹙着眉心紧咬下唇，两手紧紧揪着床单。  
“现在还叫我Mr.Stark，是不是太扫兴了？”  
“Tony？”Peter的眼睛浮出水光，“拜、拜托，求你放开……”  
“叫Daddy。”  
“No！好怪，我不喜欢！”Peter从未喊过他Daddy，此时除了羞耻之外没有其他更好的感觉。  
Tony另外一手往下探，将底下囊袋握在掌心来回抚弄，按在手中的阴茎抽蓄几下。Peter登时背椎酥麻酸软，只能摇头投降：“Daddy……Daddy……拜托！”  
“好孩子。”  
那只禁锢的大掌终于放松，Peter仰头射出好几股白浊，任凭高潮猛烈辗过身躯。  
正当男孩还没从高潮的余晖中清醒，便见Tony手里不知从何而来的润滑液，他挤了部分沾满手指，银银亮亮的反着光。男人弯身轻吻Peter已浮上薄汗的额头，手指轻轻探入他双股之间的窄径，Peter身子一绷，不自主想并拢双腿，Tony像是早有准备，伸出另只大掌压制他的单边膝盖，抬起腿抵着他白皙的腿根内侧，将那双腿扳得更开。  
“别怕，我不会弄痛你。”他柔声安抚男孩的无助，指尖缓慢侵入穴口，触感极为温热紧致。  
“噫──！”Peter两道细眉竖立起来，看着并不好受。  
“放松，”Tony勾起了笑，“你快夹断我的手指了。”  
“老天！我真不知道要用到那里──”纯情的男孩慌张地说，“我、我该怎么做？”  
“你没做好事前功课居然还想上我？”Tony并不感到意外，低头吻住他聒噪的嘴，“My boy，好好感受，你什么也不用做。”  
那根入侵的手指率先来回进出，Peter习惯后表情终于放松下来，Tony试探性地在那紧致俑道中搅弄，穴口麻痒的刺激让男孩的喘息渐大，头晕目眩，两眼有些恍神迷茫。Tony曲起的指头像个探访者来回游走，直到压过某处软肉，Peter惊叫一声，弹起身子想挣脱。  
“哦天！那是什么？──我的天……别、别碰它……”  
“那是你的敏感点。”Tony似乎很满意它的位置很浅，“待会它会让你爽翻天的。”  
Tony一边持续扩张，一边地落下抚慰的吻，他耐着性子让Peter适应第三根手指后，指头撑开内壁，刮过敏感的甬道，深入浅出地抽动起来，  
Peter的呻吟变了调，他的嘴巴在跟鼻子抢空气，任由快感将他抛上半空，却始终踩不到地面。男孩在Tony放慢速度时拱起身体，抓住他的手臂施展力道，像在鼓舞他加快速度别慢下来。阵阵涌入的酸麻及快感，让Peter的阴茎流出了些许液体，沾黏在他平坦光滑的腹部，他有些承受不住过长的前戏，浑身上下快烧了起来，两只手胡乱地揪住Tony的双臂，像是在抗拒又像是在索求更多：“Tony……Please……”  
“Please What？”男人明知故问，那张表情倒看不出他正努力克制欲望。  
“I don't know……I don't know……”  
初次体验性爱的男孩，无法形容下身的缺口急需热情的抚慰，他只感到异样的掏空感，越沉越深，他想填满这股要将他逼疯的欲望，但却不知该如何启齿。Tony不想为难刚成年的男孩，缓地抽出手指，他扯开裤头，将早已硬得疼痛的阴茎沾满润滑液，轻轻地抬起Peter那只骨折的右脚踝，將它跨在肩头上。Tony挺著腰在穴口外头摩擦，浅浅探入又退出，使得男孩无意识地扭着腰间去迎合他。  
“Tell me，”男人嗓子沙哑低沉，“Do you want me？”  
“Yes，Please。”Peter毫不犹豫地喊，甚至带着哭腔恳求。Tony几乎是立刻将那粗大的阴茎直直插入他泛滥成灾的穴口里面。  
“啊！──唔啊！”Peter浑身紧绷，冗长的前戏并未让他感到过多的疼痛，但过大的异物充分填满后穴，一时之间他难以适应。  
Tony低吟一声，两道浓眉蹙在一块，像是在享受肠道内壁紧紧咬住他，又像是在忍着疼痛：“放松，你夹疼我了。”  
“我……我不行！”男孩不断摇头，“我控制不了……啊……嗯……”  
Peter发出如同窒息般的呻吟，像是煎熬却又沉沦的模样，Tony将他拥入怀中，伸手抚慰他已垂头丧气的阴茎，“Peter，感受我，接受我──别怕。”他温柔地在男孩脸上落下数个碎吻。Peter尽可能放松身子，前方的阴茎被握在手中来回套弄，Tony浑厚嗓音不断安抚他，喊他的名字，没多久他适应了许多，甚至收缩了后穴，夹住了Tony的男根。  
“哦？你这样的意思是？迫不急待？”  
“我……”  
Tony笑声一声，感到下身不再感受到肉壁的阻碍，挺着腰杆让阴茎深深埋在穴内缠绵悱恻，再收回它退了出去，抽插几次，Peter的呻吟变得细碎，快意波涛汹涌而来，他的双腿自动缠上他健壮的腰线，嘴边发出了好听的声音。  
“My dear boy，你看起来很喜欢。”  
“Yes……啊……”男孩被快意撞得昏头，格外地诚实，颈边微凸的喉结滚了几下。  
Tony不再說話，毫無顧忌地擺動臀部，速度短促且规律，Peter再也说不上一句完整话，只能任凭庞大的舒畅愉悦席卷脑门。男人在进出的同时回想方才寻得的敏感处，用力来回辗压，成功讓男孩吐出好听的哭喊与求饶。性爱总是人类的本能，Peter喘着气不由自主两手攀上Tony颈肩，双腿大敞，像是同意对方的肆意进攻，毫不阻拦。  
“你尝起来美味极了，”Tony忍不住称赞，“你知道夹我夹得多紧吗？嗯？”  
“我、我不知道……啊……”  
“看看你的后面湿得不象话──像在告诉我，你很喜欢这样。”  
“我……”男孩胀红面颊，他无法直视男人炙烫的双眸，这些床笫之间的情趣他还无法招架，然而穴口却诚实的收缩几下。  
“老天──你真棒。”Tony绞得发痛，差点就要射出来，“你很喜欢听这样的话。”  
“别……”Peter只能摇头，“我，我不知道……”  
“My boy，你的学习能力很好──很快就会习惯的。”  
男人将手覆上男孩腿根处，顺势抬了起来，穴口因持续抽插而让润滑液染了白色泡沫，黏黏糊糊地看起来格外色情。这样的姿势更加深入，使得Peter本来垂丧的阴茎再次硬挺起来，顶端渗出许多透明汁液，彷佛迫不急待迎接下一次的高潮。Tony握上它上下套弄，在男孩滚烫的躯体上前后开垦。Peter止不住呻吟，紧紧抱着Tony，将他的舌头吞进嘴里，吸吮舔咬，他不由地挺着臀部跟着节奏撞了回去，像一只发情的小狗，摇着尾巴向主人讨奖励。  
“Tony……我想射……好想射……让我射……”  
“求我。”  
“求求你……Please。”  
Peter的眼神陶醉，顺从身体的欲望不断渴求对方，嘴唇边溢出透明唾丝，汗水浮在额边滑下他细长的眼尾。Tony终于收起了这些欺负对方的举动，用力地插着他，疯狂捣弄那湿润柔软的肉穴。Peter绷紧了身子，低吟喊了一声射了出来，一股股白浊弄脏了他和Tony的身体。他在高潮之中颤抖嘶哑，痉挛的后穴狠狠吞着男人的阴茎，登时爽得Tony深沉吐气，一手紧紧扣着Peter健挺的腰线，毫不犹豫将冲破理智的快感释放在他体内。


	5. 約法三章-18

不一会，Peter探出头，擦拭眼泪：“Mr.Stark，can I kiss you？”他红润脸颊延伸至耳根，衬得更加羞赧，开口却是大胆的请求。Tony轻声笑道：“Okay，其实你可以不用这么有礼貌……唔……”话还没到底，那双柔软薄唇已迫不急待贴上他。  
Peter的啄吻毫无技巧，甚至差点嗑上Tony的门牙。他抬起双臂攀上他颈脖，不断吸吮啃咬对方柔软的唇端，如同饥渴的孩子舔舐着冰块上的水滴，生涩却直接。这样的接吻方式只让Tony认为他单纯得可爱死了，同时真实体会了男孩的涉世未深。  
“……My boy，你该好好学学怎么接吻，不过不用怕，你有最好的指导老师。”Tony张开嘴回吻，手腕带点劲力扣着他的后脑，灵活的舌头大胆探入对方的口中，舔拭他软嫩潮湿的口腔，不放过每一个角落。  
法式热吻──纯情的男孩从未经历过，他登时头晕目眩失去了主导权，只能承受对方唇舌上的角力挑逗。Tony更是使坏地吸吮着他柔软的舌头，将它当成一口美味的甜品。湿滑软嫩的触感在口中逐渐被放大，男孩的意志消散在甜腻的口舌之间。  
“嗯……”这一吻渐渐拉长，如同长期思念的悱恻缠绵在此刻得到释放，二人投入湖泊中，沉醉忘情无法自己，甚至希望就这样溺死在湖水里头也不坏。溅起的水花挑起深层的欲望，泼洒在双方的躯体上，悄然洇开……  
当理智被渴望捣得破碎，男人闷哼的喘息声，咽在喉头变了调，在宽敞的客厅中显得响亮而诱惑。二人紧贴的下半身几乎能感受对方隔着裤头而发热的硬挺。直到Peter不自觉胡乱扯着Tony衬衫，来回抚摸他健挺的腰线，Tony才稍微回复神智，赶紧离开男孩湿润的嘴唇。  
“Damn it！要不是你还没成年……”Tony咬牙地说，“真想此刻就扒光你的衣服。”  
“你可以的。”Peter意乱情迷地回话，抬起手将男人拉近，再次吻上他。  
二人黏在地板上翻搅许久，忘情的吸取彼此口中的一切，他们忘记呼吸或换气，只顾着与对方交换唾液。身为花花公子的Tony连忙中断这场甜美的交缠：“不行，老天……你尝起来该死的美味，再继续会出事，放开我，Peter。”  
Peter脑袋发昏，浑身冒汗燥热：“Mr.Stark，再一下就好……”他伸手揪着Tony的衬衫跟领带，试图不让他起身。而Tony严厉拒绝，撑着身子坚持立场：“No！快回复记忆，十分钟前咱们敲定的约法三章之一是什么？”  
他不光担忧男孩对于本身的无法克制，更害怕的是──自己的欲望。  
Peter这才放开手，一个翻个身滚到一旁地板，两手摀着滚烫的脸蛋，嘴边念道：“我要控制自己，不要让Mr.Stark做出违法的事……我要控制自己……”  
“Good！你还是有理智的。”男人赶紧坐起身子，脱下被扯皱的西装外套，还有那条被男孩揪得死紧，差点勒死他的领带。  
Peter大力吸气，想要爬起身子冷静下来，但双腿之间的肿胀受到牛仔裤的摩擦而疼痛，他只能暂时端坐在地，蹙眉弯身的模样是动也不能动，全身的皮肤胀成漂亮的粉色。  
“青春期的男孩真可怕，接个吻就浑身大汗失去理智……”Tony装作惊愕恐慌，“No，在你成年之前，不准靠近我的卧房半步，听见没？我现在要去冲澡，你回房睡觉。”  
Tony边走边说，迅速钻进卧房之内把门锁上，将Peter锁在门外。五分钟后，Peter的身体缓和平复下去，他赶紧爬起身黏在房门外头，探头探脑：“Mr.Stark，我真的不能进去吗？”  
“不行。”  
收到拒绝，男孩一脸颓丧，额头嗑在门板上晃啊晃，可怜地说“Mr.Stark，一下子也不行？我会乖乖的，我想你想了三个月……”  
涉世未深的少年，吃过甜头便忘了含蓄怎么写。Peter见卧房内没动静，有些失望地摸摸鼻子，打算放弃回房睡一觉甚么的，脚步声便从里头靠近而来。  
Tony打开房门，只穿一件工字黑色背心，严肃地说：“如果你不听话，在你成年之前别想见到我，我是认真的。”  
Peter立正站好摆手敬礼：“好的，Mr.Stark，我一定乖乖的。”  
Tony上下打量他，抬手指了两下：“抬起手。”  
Peter听话地抬高两手，像是投降的姿势。  
“拆掉你手上的发射器。”  
“哦，好的。”Peter恍然大悟，迅速拆下发射器。  
“进来吧。”

当晚凌晨，欢喜兴奋过了头的男孩，精神奕奕地躺卧在柔软的大床上，在黑暗中睁大双眼──他根本睡不着。反之，三个月以来不眠不休做研究，Tony早已累瘫沉沉入睡。  
Peter盯着漆黑的天花板许久，回想前几个钟头前二人在客厅内的一切，若不是那人此时就睡在身边，Peter仍会怀疑是一场美妙的梦境。他的小脑袋瓜转个不停，一边傻笑不停，直到睡梦中的Tony翻身靠近，他才转头望向男人熟悉的睡颜。  
Peter蜷着身子拉近彼此的距离，他能看见那两盏浓密睫毛细微的颤抖，不觉勾起微笑敞开双臂，凑近了男人的脸颊，在上头留下一个吻。  
“是我的。”他小声地宣告主权，只有自己能听见。  
Tony轻皱眉头在睡梦中别过脸去，吻上了Peter细致的耳际，温热的吐息溅洒而来，男孩无法思考，嘟着嘴又黏上去，吻着怀抱之中那两眼紧闭的男人。大概是睡梦中没什么意识，Tony本能的张嘴接纳对方的柔软，反倒让意乱情迷的男孩找到空隙，将舌头滑进去翻搅。  
Tony承载了汹涌的热情，唇舌之中一阵柔嫩湿滑，他睁开双眼就见到Peter正陶醉的拥抱亲吻他，不觉嘴角上扬，更挑起舌尖回应了他。他们再次与欲望交缠，两片嘴唇黏在一起发出啧啧水声，动听且勾动人心，它勾动了Peter的本能，胡里胡涂把手伸入了Tony的背心里头，胡乱地抚摸。  
Tony睁开眼，偏过头警告：“Peter，你的手……”  
“再一下就好，Mr.Stark，你好香……”  
男孩的身体越发滚烫炙热，尤其双腿间抵着的欲望就像烙铁，Tony感到喉咙干渴，一边蹙眉深呼吸：“我得把你这坏孩子踹下床。”他可清楚明白抵不过男孩的怪力，只是伸出右手展开钢铁腕表，朝着男孩眉心启动按钮。  
唰一声，一道白光登时闪在卧房内，Peter立刻感到眼花撩乱一片空白，随后“咿咿咿”的耳鸣头痛，敏锐的感官登时瘫痪停摆。Tony趁隙挣脱翻身，毫不留情踹了他一脚。  
“呜啊！”Peter哀号一声，滚下床。  
“睡地板。”  
三分钟后，Peter恢复视力与听力，眨眨眼，从床底探出头来，兴奋地说：“Cool！Mr.Stark，那是什么？”  
被惩罚还如此精神抖擞，Tony感到哭笑不得：“这是针对蜘蛛感官所开发的混淆模式，最轻微程度──嘿？不要让我开启掌心炮，把你轰出阳台好吗？乖乖睡地板。”  
两分钟后，男孩两手扳着床沿，两眼无助可怜地求饶：“Mr.Stark……我可以上床睡吗？我知道错了……”  
“老天，还有一年时间，这会是场长期抗战……”Tony把头埋在棉被里，感到生无可恋。


End file.
